There are known many different types of fishing rods. Some types of fishing rods are directed to the type of fishing. For example, a fly fishing rod or fly rod is primarily directed to fly fishing, while an ice fishing rod or ice rod is primarily directed to ice fishing. Other fishing rods are directed to the type of fish that is sought. For example, sea rods are used for catching large game fish such as in the ocean, whereas an ultra-light rod is primarily directed to small fish or for providing more of a challenge with medium sized fish.
When very small fish are sought, for example crappies, sunfish or perch, even an ultra-light rod may not be sensitive enough to detect fish bites or strikes. In order to modify rods to detect such strikes, avid fishers began adding a spring bobber or spring tip to the ends of some rods. However, properly retrofitting an existing rod with a spring bobber or tip can be difficult and frustrating. This problem is compounded if a fisher is going between an application where a spring tip is desired and one where a spring tip is not desired. Buying fishing rods for each application can also be cost prohibitive. Further spring bobbers or tips can be easily lost or misplaced when not in use.
Therefore, a need exists for a spring tip or bobber that can be easily added and removed from a fishing rod, that is cost effective, and that can always be located for use. Embodiments of the following invention solve certain problems in existing fishing rods and spring bobbers or tips and provide some or all of the foregoing benefits.